


Счастливого дня смерти!

by Sinica707



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinica707/pseuds/Sinica707
Summary: Если бы леди Винтер могла повернуть время вспять – как далеко она бы зашла?
Kudos: 2





	Счастливого дня смерти!

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено сюжетом одноимённого фильма – "Счастливого дня смерти!"

Влажная земля скользит под ногами, не давая сделать и шагу. Она освободилась от верёвки, пока была в лодке, но у неё нет сил бежать.

И неоткуда ждать спасенья.

Равнодушное небо. Равнодушный плеск Лиса.

Её враги, едва различимые в блеске молний, ожидали её смерти на той стороне.

Всё кончено. На этот раз – действительно всё.

Неотвратимый замах меча над склонённой шеей…

_Ах если бы можно было всё повернуть вспять!_

– I am lost. I must die…

Со свистом падает меч.

И кажется, губы ещё шевелятся на отсечённой голове.

***

– Просыпайтесь, сударыня. Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули?

Полумрак полога. Запах свечей. Колокольный звон…

Слышится шёпот: «Должно быть, она ещё спит. Устала с дороги, бедняжка. Ехала из самой Булони».

И второй голос шепчет в ответ: «Ах, в вашем монастыре так сладко спится!»

Булонь? Монастырь?

Она шевельнулась. Судорожно схватилась за горло. Но кровь не стекала между пальцев.

Они передумали? Она лишилась чувств? Её спас Рошфор?

– Здесь дама, с которой вы хотели познакомиться.

Через силу приподнялась на подушках, откинула полог.

На неё приветливо смотрели аббатиса и госпожа Бонасье.

Живая.

Неужели всё это ей только привиделось?..

– Господи, вы бледны, словно призрака увидели, – взволновалась аббатиса.

– Нам не стоило вас беспокоить, – поднялась гостья.

– Нет! – схватила её за руку. – Мадам Бонасье, не уходите!

– Вы меня знаете? – перепугалась та. – Откуда вы меня знаете?!

А действительно, откуда. Видела во сне?

– Я знаю д’Артаньяна, – машинально повторила слова, которые уже говорила ей… вчера? – Мы часто беседовали о вас, дорогая Констанс.

Что происходит?! Что с ней такое?

Мысли лихорадочно метались, пока она заверяла воскресшую из мёртвых, что вовсе не любовница её любовника.

«Или это я воскресла из мёртвых?»

Беседа журчала, госпожа Бонасье в одежде послушницы как ни в чём не бывало повествовала о своих злоключениях.

Ей было знакомо каждое слово.

– Значит, вам известно, сколько я выстрадала. Но и страдать ради него…

– Блаженство, – подсказала.

– Да, блаженство! – доверчиво кивнула госпожа Бонасье. – К тому же мои мучения скоро кончатся: завтра или даже сегодня я его увижу.

Сегодня?!

Дрожь пробежала по телу. Вчера это была дрожь предвкушения. Сегодня – ужаса.

Она медленно разворачивала записку, протянутую ей, и уже знала, что там прочтёт. У неё всегда была превосходная память.

На вчерашние мысли накладывались сегодняшние. « _Почерк Шеврез. Так и знала, что они поддерживают сношения с этим лагерем…_ Они будут здесь с минуты на минуту!»

Констанс бросилась к окну:

– Ах! Уж не он ли это?

Рошфор! Должен же приехать Рошфор за отчётом! – осенило её.

«Сейчас войдёт аббатиса и спросит, не я ли дама из Булони, как будто у них полон монастырь приезжих дам – а впрочем, кто знает…»

Госпожа Бонасье, извинившись, вышла из комнаты – и она перевела дух, словно сама смерть отступила от неё.

В вошедшего Рошфора вцепилась мёртвой хваткой:

– Граф! Какое счастье, что вы здесь!

– А! Это вы!

– Вы из-под Ла-Рошели, я знаю. Увезите меня отсюда немедленно.

– То есть как?

– В вашей коляске. Ах да, она сломалась. Ну, доберёмся до Лилье верхом.

– Но что стряслось? На вас лица нет!

– Через час или два сюда приедут мушкетёры и убьют меня.

– Что за фантазии!

– Я расскажу вам всё по пути, а теперь едем, умоляю вас.

– Вы хотите ехать к монсеньёру? Но на него может бросить тень ваше присутствие…

– Или, скорее, убийство Бекингэма?

– Тише, графиня!

– Я не поеду в лагерь, не волнуйтесь. Оставите меня в Армантьере.

– Где?.. Не могли бы вы записать мне это название? – остановился у стола с чернильницей.

– Зачем? – подхватила свой дорожный сундучок. – Мы же вместе туда доедем.

– Чтобы передать потом монсеньёру, где вас искать. Кстати, с чего вы взяли, что моя коляска сломалась? Она ждёт у ворот.

Не попрощавшись с аббатисой, вихрем вылетела из монастыря, вспорхнула в коляску и крикнула «Трогай!». Рошфор едва успел вскочить за ней.

– Что за скачка, моя дорогая графиня? Я вас не узнаю.

– Мне нужно оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

– А как же эта кастелянша Бонасье, о которой вы все уши прожужжали его высокопреосвященству? Это ведь она вышла мне навстречу из вашей комнаты?

– А вы знаете её в лицо?

– Разумеется. Я же устанавливал за ней слежку. Неужели вы отказались от желания отомстить ей?

– Мне слишком дорога моя жизнь! – содрогнулась.

– И ничего не подсыпали ей в бокал на прощанье?..

– Рошфор! Что за мысли!

– Так нашей маленькой Констанс ничего не угрожает, – с сожалением произнёс доверенный его высокопреосвященства. – А значит, мушкетёрам нет причин преследовать вас в этом городке… как его? Всё время забываю название.

– Послушайте, граф, – произнесла медленно, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, скрытое тенью от шляпы, – а откуда им было знать, что я в Армантьере?

– Конечно, неоткуда. Ведь вы не написали мне записки с его названием, которую я так удачно мог выронить им под ноги в Аррасе. Но теперь и смысла в записке нет, раз госпожа Бонасье жива.

– Пока жива она, жива и я!

– Ах нет, моя милая графиня. Гений монсеньёра так всё хорошо продумал: вы не удержитесь от мести – в ответ д’Артаньян не удержится от мести – и никто не узнает, кем был отдан приказ об убийстве Бекингэма… Но увы! Всё приходится делать Рошфору.

Молниеносным движением он кинулся к ней и вонзил кинжал ей слева под грудь. Она подавилась вздохом, с изумлением глядя в его близкие глаза.

Последнее, что она уловила угасающим сознанием, – его шёпот:

– Засвидетельствуйте моё почтение сатане!

***

– Эй! Прекрасная дама, отворите! Подарите вечерок уставшим солдатам!

Грохот кулаков сотряс дверь.

Дощатый потолок, по которому мечутся тени от свечки на столе. Темень за окном. Тощий тюфяк под спиной.

Она вздохнула слабо, потом сильнее – боль не сдавливала грудь. Провела по корсажу – кинжала там не было. Дыры тоже.

Чёртов Рошфор…

Гул мужских голосов нарастал. В дверь больше не колотили, но внизу, судя по всему, завязалась драка. И среди голосов один был смутно знакомым…

«Красная голубятня», вот она где. Уснула с дороги в ожидании кардинала. Какие-то мерзавцы ломились к ней, но мушкетёры их остановили.

И это не кто иной, как Атос там сейчас бьётся внизу – не зная того, за честь своей любимой жены.

Хоть бы шею себе свернул, всем бы легче стало.

Со вздохом приподнялась в кровати. Она знала, что не свернёт.

Итак, наваждение продолжается. А может быть, ей всё это мерещится и она всё ещё на берегу Лиса, под долгим взмахом меча?..

Вздрогнув, подняла глаза. Упёрлась в тёмный потолок.

А может быть, она уже на том свете и это её личный ад – погибать раз за разом?

Дьявольски хотелось выпить. Хотят ли выпивки мертвецы в аду? Наверняка да, иначе как им это всё пережить.

Вот-вот здесь будет Ришелье, а она никак не могла опомниться.

Так он рассчитывал на её казнь?..

На то, что мушкетёры не удержатся от мести? И Рошфора прислал, чтобы тот лично проследил…

А она доверяла ему! Надеялась, что его красная мантия укроет её от призраков прошлого, защитит от любого суда…

Верила ему всем сердцем, как эта дурочка Бонасье, когда принимала от неё бокал с ядом!

Но ведь она не отравила её. И Фельтон всё ещё верный слуга лорда Винтера. И герцог Бекингэм пока жив.

Мечущиеся, как тени на потолке, мысли – замерли.

Вот оно.

Она не станет убивать герцога.

Бежать прямо сейчас, пока не было ещё никакой беседы с кардиналом, никакой встречи…

Внизу хлопнула дверь, заговорили громче. Поздно: она отчётливо различила голос Ришелье.

– Присядем и побеседуем, миледи, – ласково предложил её будущий убийца, появившись в комнатке. Пригласил её к пустому столу, уселся напротив. Прочистил горло для долгих инструкций, которые она помнила наизусть.

– Нет, – взбунтовалась, – на трезвую голову я это слушать отказываюсь. Прикажите подать вина. Испанского! Атос тут его внизу заказывал, я слышала.

– Вот как, вы с ним знакомы?.. Но для нашей беседы потребуется всё ваше внимание.

– Я знаю всё, монсеньёр, что вы скажете, – отмела возражения нетерпеливым жестом. – Английское судно ждёт меня сегодня вечером в устье Шаранты, герцог Бекингэм купил костюм Великого Могола у де Гиза за три тысячи пистолей и не могла бы я повторить удар кинжалом на улице Медников.

– Простите?

– А я скажу, что конечно могла бы, если только вы отдадите мне в ответ жизнь д’Артаньяна, к которому ваше высокопреосвященство питает такую непонятную слабость! Даже Рошфор заметил. Он здесь, кстати? Поднялся бы поздороваться.

– Сударыня!

– А ещё я скажу, монсеньёр, что могла бы выиграть вам Ла-Рошель! Ваше английское судно доставит меня прямиком в объятия моего дражайшего деверя лорда Винтера, который приставит ко мне охраной фанатика Фельтона и будет грозить мне Тайберном. Мне – Тайберном! Но не волнуйтесь, я сумею сбежать. И не одна – с этим самым Фельтоном, которого и натравлю на герцога. И он вонзит кинжал ему в сердце. Вы ведь этого хотите, не так ли?

– Вы не в своём уме, миледи.

– Да, некоторым образом – в вашем.

Тот внимательно рассматривал её. И вдруг спохватился:

– А знаете, сударыня, вы же спрашивали меня, в каком монастыре эта интриганка, госпожа Бонасье? Я могу открыть вам. Быть может, вам стоит отдохнуть в его стенах и поближе узнать эту особу? – участливо.

– Ну почему вы так хотите от меня избавиться?! – всплеснула руками в горестном изумлении. – Служу вам верой и правдой! Желаете подвески – вот вам подвески. Герцога хотите – вот вам герцог! А вы ко мне Рошфора с ножом… Ну чем я хуже д’Артаньяна?

– Ничем, – нервно сказал любитель гасконцев и поднялся из-за стола. – Эй, кто-нибудь! Атос, вы очень кстати!

Тёмная фигура в плаще показалась на пороге.

– Надеюсь, он принёс испанское. А хотите знать, монсеньёр, как я обольщу несчастного Фельтона? Никто об этом не узнает, а ведь это подвиг во славу католической Франции! Когда я сходила на берег в Портсмуте, ощущала себя Юдифью во вражеском стане. Признаюсь вам как на исповеди: дело в том, что на моём левом плече…

– Цветок лилии, – сообщил Атос и сделал шаг вперёд. – Больше вам не удастся обольстить ни одного несчастного, мадам. В сторону, монсеньёр.

Он вскинул пистолет…

– О нет!

…и выстрелил ей в лоб.

Она успела услышать стук, с которым её тело рухнуло на пол.

***

Больше она ни за что не откроет глаза. С неё хватит.

Три убийства подряд – она заслужила отдых. Будет нежиться в постели весь день. Пусть убийца прямо в спальню является.

– Любимая, – горячий шёпот опалил ухо. И рука обняла, прижимая к горячему телу.

Вот он, собственно, и явился.

Она ещё надеялась, что, может быть, это проклятый гасконец. А она, может быть, в своём любимом особняке на Королевской площади…

Не выдержав, распахнула глаза. И упёрлась в занавесь полога, расшитую до боли знакомым гербом.

Нет. До особняка на Королевской площади ещё целых семь лет.

– Сегодня охота, ты не забыла?

Она подскочила в постели, стискивая пеньюар на груди:

– Атос!

– Анна?

Смотрел непонимающе, лёжа рядом. Лицо юное, без складки меж бровей. Сама любовь и забота.

– А то, говорю. Разве я могу забыть такое. Граф.

Нежный муж, который только что разнёс ей голову выстрелом в упор. Ах нет, это счастье ей ещё предстоит.

Впрочем, сегодня он тоже проявит себя с блеском.

Он потянулся к ней с поцелуем, и она в ужасе смотрела на этот кошмар своих ночей.

Трубящие рога во сне всегда безошибочно предрекали надвигавшуюся грозу. Кабан выскакивал из чащи прямо на неё, Нерон вставал на дыбы, и она летела вниз, вниз, прямо на клыки кабана… и он поднимался, подхватывал её, держал крепко – не вырваться. А горло стискивал перехлёст петли, и в ушах звучало равнодушное: «Бедная девушка оказалась воровкой…»  
И она вскидывалась в постели, хватая воздух.

Лилия. Всему виной лилия.

Порой ей приходила в голову безумная мысль: а если бы она рассказала ему сама?.. Спасло ли бы это её?

С Фельтоном у неё получилось. Получится.

Граф остановился, обеспокоенно глядя на неё:

– Ты здорова?

Она собралась с духом:

– Поклянитесь, что не поволочёте меня на виселицу.

– Дорогая?..

– Можете зарезать. Только прямо в постели. Или отравить – вот кстати, отравить меня ещё не пробовали. У вас есть чем?

Он так переменился в лице, что на миг ей стало его жаль. Вот сейчас этот встревоженный мальчик исчезнет, и на его месте возникнет разъярённое чудовище. Её мучитель и преследователь.

– Последняя просьба приговорённого – налейте мне вина. Кажется, с вечера шамбертен остался.

– Что ещё стряслось? – он выбрался из постели одним прыжком, разлил вино по бокалам, принёс ей: – Ты подсыпала яду этой старой карге, моей тётке? У нас есть чудесный фамильный склеп, её никто не найдёт.

– Превосходная мысль, – открыла перстень на безымянном, высыпала в свой бокал два красноватых зёрнышка, мгновенно растворившихся в вине. Госпоже Бонасье они уже без надобности. Протянула ему: – Вот. Захотите меня убить – дайте выпить этот бокал.

– Ты мне изменила? – спросил он обманчиво спокойно, сжимая его в ладонях. И в этом голосе она услышала Атоса.

– Помните известие о том, что разыскивается священник, укравший драгоценные сосуды из монастыря бенедиктинок и бежавший из-под суда? Я воспитывалась в том монастыре. Меня держали там насильно, я мечтала выбраться на свободу. Священник обещал, что поможет мне. Но при побеге его поймали и приговорили к каторжным работам.

– Это был ваш брат? – он сдвинул брови, морщина прорезала лоб.

– Нет. Он оказался братом палача, который поставил клеймо ему на плечо. Палач знал о нашем побеге, он и выдал его. Но священник сумел бежать из-под стражи. Так мы с ним оказались в Берри.

– С вашим любовником? – не отводил глаз от сапфира, который она нервно крутила на пальце.

– Хуже – с товарищем по несчастью. Палач ненавидел меня и настиг здесь, когда я уже была вашей невестой. Он отомстил мне, а я… не посмела рассказать вам.

– Как отомстил? – почти безжизненно.

Она, отвернувшись, стянула пеньюар с левого плеча.

В спальне звенела тишина.

– Он заклеймил меня.

– Да. Я вижу.

– А я…

– А вы так спешили стать моей женой, что позабыли упомянуть об этой малости.

– Вы бы убили меня.

– Или отослал бы обратно в монастырь, что для вас равносильно смерти.

– Я не знала, что мне делать!

– Разве? По-моему, отлично знали. А вот я… глупец, болван, осёл. Поверивший в возможность того, что… – его глаза опасно блеснули, и она тут же отодвинулась:

– Никаких кинжалов, граф! Есть вино!

– Вот именно, – чуть усмехнулся. – Любовь – это лотерея, в которой выигравшему достаётся смерть.

И залпом выпил шамбертен.

Она потрясённо смотрела на него, не в силах издать ни звука.

Бокал выпал, со звоном разлетевшись на каменном полу.

Лицо его исказилось, судорога прошла по всему телу, и граф глухо упал.

Это всё? И она жива?

Дверь тут же распахнулась, в спальню вбежал камердинер, так памятный ей по казни на Лисе. Гримо, кажется.

В ужасе кинулся к бездыханному хозяину, прижался ухом к его груди, пытаясь уловить стук сердца.

У неё голова шла кругом.

– И что, теперь никакого Атоса?! – растерянно пробормотала. – И яда больше нет, а значит, я жива...

Гримо поднял голову, с ненавистью глядя на неё. Уставился на неприкрытое плечо:

– Убью!

Схватил кочергу у камина и резко ударил, попав ей точно по виску.

Мир в очередной раз погас.

***

Боль в связанных запястьях. Лицо колют иголки соломы. Она лежит ничком, уткнувшись в пол. В нос бьёт запах навоза.

О, она прекрасно понимает, где она.

В самом начале пути. Отсюда-то и пошли все её беды.

– Никак очнулась, – её хватают за волосы, заставляют подняться, толкают к стене. – Думала, не сыщу тебя? От дядюшки Пьера никто не убегал.

Отходит, деловито поворачивает железную палку в костерке, разведённом у входа в её жалкое убежище.

– Из-за тебя, потаскушка, я клеймил родного брата. А знаешь, почему? А потому что бежишь – беги. Воруешь – воруй. Но делиться не забывай. А он меня забыл ради тебя. А это не по-братски. Не по-христиански.

Он неспешно готовится к расправе. Знает, что никуда ей не деться.

Но она уже не та девочка, что трепетала его до обморока. Пальцы сразу нащупывают гвоздь в стене, она яростно трёт верёвку о его острую шляпку.

Всего-то и нужно было тогда найти этот гвоздь, а не валяться в ногах беспомощной жертвой…

– Я к нему прихожу в камеру: куда, говорю, серебро из монастыря дел? Тебе ж ни к чему теперь, а оно лежит, пропадает. Молчит. Ну ладно, говорю, подружку твою спрошу. Дрожит весь, но молчит.

Запах раскалённого железа всё сильнее. Запах неотвратимости. Запах её гибели.

– Ну так что, подружка? Где ваше серебро припрятано? Щас мы тебе язык-то развяжем. Подставляй плечико дядюшке Пьеру. Круглое, сладкое…

Он вынимает печать из огня, разворачивается и идёт к ней. Она не в силах оторвать глаз от раскалённой лилии, которая словно несётся ей прямо в лицо. Которая вот-вот вопьётся ей в плечо. И предопределит всю её жизнь.

Три полустёртых лепестка, которые она до крови будет оттирать песком, – и катастрофа на охоте, окончившаяся её первой казнью.

И яд в бокале лорда Винтера, успевшего что-то заподозрить.

И стилет, с которым она бросается на д’Артаньяна в своей постели.

И Фельтон, отправившийся мстить герцогу Бекингэму за её клеймо.

И госпожа Бонасье, покорно выпившая вино из её рук.

И меч в руке палача над её собственной шеей.

– Я больше не дам тебе убить себя! – рык растёт из самого нутра, и путы наконец спадают с неё.

Раскалённое железо в его руках замирает.

Мгновенным движением она скользит в сторону, подхватывает огромную бадью и обрушивает на него.

Тот спотыкается. А она не глядя мечет в него деревянные скребки, лопаты, ухватывает железные вилы. Он едва успевает уворачиваться, отмахиваясь своим прутом.

Она скрещивает с ним вилы:

– Шарлотта Баксон! – удар железом о железо. – Анна де Бейль! – удар. – Графиня де Ла Фер! – удар. – Баронесса Шеффилд! – удар. – Леди Винтер!

Его рука пригвождена к стене. Прут с остывающей лилией падает на пол.

– Ты не одолеешь нас всех!

– Ведьма, – с ненавистью глядит, подрагивая под вилами, и тянется перекреститься другой рукой.

– Я влеплю эту лилию тебе между глаз, если ты ещё раз встанешь на моём пути, – рычит она, растрёпанная, оскаленная, с белыми бешеными глазами. Нажимает вилами сильнее, тот вскрикивает. – Ты пойдёшь и сегодня ночью выведешь своего брата из тюрьмы. А сам займёшь его место в камере. А я буду приглядывать за тобой. Ты будешь жив, пока остаёшься в тюрьме. Сделаешь шаг – упадёшь замертво.

С силой выдёргивает своё грозное орудие:

– Ступай. И прощай навсегда, лилльский палач.

Он с ужасом смотрит на неё. Опасливо обходит, выскакивает наружу и, баюкая руку, ковыляет по тропке в сторону городка.

Его давно простыл след, а она всё стоит на пороге сарая, подставляя слабым рассветным лучам лицо, шею… и чистые, гладкие плечи.

Она свободна.

Она ничего не забыла.

И теперь расскажет свою историю набело.

Ведь больше нет ничего, что могло бы её остановить. А прут с лилией она утопит в реке.

Впереди у неё длинный, сладостный путь, который начнётся в Берри.

Улыбнулась в предвкушении:

«Ждите меня, граф де Ла Фер».


End file.
